The Lost Adventures of Martin the Warrior
by Psychochic98
Summary: Martin's life is shrouded in mystery. No one knows what adventures he may have gone on after the stories. Martin and his friends, must now join the creatures of the north coast, to help save Noonvale from the vermin army of Sislope, the pine marten.
1. Prolouge

**Authors' Note: This is a dual fanfiction, it is written by two people with different writing styles. If this annoys you, then don't read, but we thought it would be fun to write a story as a team****. ****This story has many references to the different books of Redwall, but takes place before most of them. Also this story is dedicated to Brian Jacques, because he has inspired us, and we wish to inspire others. As he would say, "In our imaginations we can go anywhere." **

**Disclaimer: Many of these characters and all of the places are property of the late Brian Jacques, we do not own them. **

Prologue

Furff the molemaid called out anxiously "Wur ur you, you rascirly dibbun? She climbed the attic stairs still calling out for the babe. "Nebu! Woi doon't wee dibbuns behave for wonce?" Reaching the uppermost part of the Abbey attics, she looked around. She walked across the room and opened a cupboard thinking that Nebu could be hiding. Pulling out a large jar, she opened it, her curiosity getting the better of her. Pulling out a single scroll of parchment she started to read it and noticed the name Young Dinny of Mossflower Country. Recognizing her ancestor's name she took the jar down to Cavern hole; after finding Nebu; where there was a meeting of the elders of the Abbey. "Luk what oi foinded!" She exclaimed as she entered the room. She placed the jar on the table in front of the abbey's dormouse, Sister Dolor. Sister Dolor opened one scroll and read "Further Adventures of Martin the Warrior, written by Dinny the mole many thanks to the many creatures who helped." The sister gasped "These must be recordings of some of Martin's adventures! No one knows much about the warrior's life, this could be very interesting."

Nebu tugged at her habit. "Could I listen to Mister Dinny's scrolls?"

"Shure, we can invoit the Abbey and loisen to Marthens adveentures, nought beeter to do on a shnowy day" said Furff.

Sister Dolor clapped her paws "Excellent idea! By the looks of the weather right now the storm could last several days. Furff, go and get anybeast that is interested to hear about Martin, I think we may need to move to the Great Hall."

Everybeast in the Abbey gathered in the Great Hall to listen to Sister Dolor's narrative, and she began to read the scrolls.


	2. Chapter 1

"Triffle! Triffle! Vermin!" The warrior of Noonvale sat up with a jolt "Where!"

"They're coming from the east"

"Thanks Arty." The harvest mouse acknowledged her thanks with a nod. Triffle ran east before taking her position in a birch. "Oh dear." There were more vermin than she could hope to fight off on her own, if only the Pygmy shrews had stayed a season longer. Never the less Triffle began shooting arrow after arrow into the crowd of vermin. A Pine Martin began encouraging the other vermin to charge.

"Look,there's only a tree mouse, archers git her!" After a volley was shot in her general direction.

Triffle poked her head from the branches and taunted "You call yourselves archers? You couldn't hit water if you were standing up to your neck in a lake!" She kept on firing arrows toward the vermin.

The pine martin roared at his unfortunate crew "Keep on shootin', I want her to be a pincushion!"

A female stoat came up and said nervously. "Lord Sislope, wouldn't it be wiser to tell the archers to fire when they see her, it would save arrows-" She faltered when Sislope had his halberd to her throat.

Then he smiled disarmingly "You were ever smart, but you will only use those brains for me, Captain Dux."

She saluted stiffly for she was still held fast by the halberd "To hear is to obey, my lord."

Triffle ran towards Noonvale, perhaps she could get every beast to evacuate.

"Double march to the west, foller that tree mouse!" Triffle groaned; it was a deadly race between her and the vermin.

She reached Noonvale, everybeast was milling around. It appeared Arty had gotten the word out that vermin were on the move.

Brome pounced on Triffle "Did you stop them?"

Triffle shook her head "No, there was too many, we need to get out of here."

Brome looked worried, "The elderly and the babes will panic, as will most of the village, we have never left Noonvale because of vermin."

"Well we are going to have to leave now, or we are all as good as dead." Triffle replied.

"Can you delay them any longer? We can use all the time we can get now."

"Maybe till nightfall, if we're lucky, but don't count on it."

"Are you familiar with the legends of Martin the Warrior?"

"Aye, but why?"

"If Noonvale is imprisoned, we need more than one warrior. If all else fails go northwest to our otter friends of Holt Lutra, ask them to take you south and ask for information on Martin."

"But Brome, isn't Martin just a nice story to tell the babes?"

"Believe me Triffle, Martin was my mate. If you are in trouble shout fur and freedom. Take Arty with you, if you have to escape, he has a head on his shoulders."

Triffle smiled briefly "Doesn't every beast?" and took off like an arrow.

"May fortune speed your paws!" Brome called after her.

Triffle branch-hopped to where the vermin were marching and immediately began firing at them again, but her arrows were numbered. Triffle groped for her arrows, one left, she had to make this shot count. She coolly laid the arrow on the string and drew the bow and aimed it at Lord Sislope's forehead and then a slingstone brushed her ear; she jumped just as she released the arrow, the arrow didn't slay Sislope but it did peg him in the shoulder. Triffle hung her bow on a branch and pulled out her dirk. She leaped from the tree and raced toward Sislope; if he was killed maybe the vermin would lose their fight. Her charge was so sudden the vermin stared dumbfounded except for a young ferret that was near Sislope. The ferret grabbed his sword and set upon Triffle, Triffle slew him easily with a swipe. Triffle came out of the swipe and instead of killing Sislope the hilt thudded into his eye.

"Hit 'er!" he managed to say, and a club to the head knocked her unconscious


	3. Chapter 2

**We know this is short, but hey rather post something. The song is actually from Redwall and is property Brian Jacques. ~Psychochic98 & Polargrace11**

At Salamandastron a grizzled hare colonel rushed up to badger Lady Ira "Milady! A vermin crew has slain two gallopers and fled down south like the cowards they are, wot wot!"

Ira stood up and bowed slightly, a red tinge appearing in her eyes "Send out Tila and Castiona with their three score of hares. Tell them that they need to kill that crew, down to the last rat."

In the officers mess Castona was heading the officers in a song

"O, it's hard and dry when the sun is high

and the dust is in your throat,

and when rain pours down,

near fit to drown,

it soaks right through your coat.

But the hares of the Long Patrol, my lads,

Stout heart they walk with me

Over hill and plain and back again

To the shores of the wide blue sea.

Through mud and mire to a warm campfire,

I'll trek with you, old friend,

O'er lea and dale in a roaring gale,

Right to our journey's end.

Aye, the hares of the Long Patrol, my lads,

Love friendship more than gold.

We'll share long days and tread hard ways,

Good comrades, brave and bold."

"Ah luv that song, it ramands me of mah recruit seasons, eh Casti?" Tila sighed.

Castiona nodded "Aye et does."

The grizzled colonel huffed and blowed up to the twin master sergeants. "Marms, Lady Ira says you are to take Fatasi, Dolo, Cursu, Cordilas, Parvo, Fatigo and the rest of your troops. And go north chasing vermin that slayed two young gallopers and have the vermin pay in blood."

Tila's eyes hardened "Thise vermin will weep tears of blud, ye have mah oath on that."

Castiona gripped the table edge "Wah'll move out en full force before breakfast tomorrow. Ah'll till them thet they well be ready." The sergeants marched out in perfect step.

Triffle came to with Sislope leaning over her and smiling. "have you ever heard the saying 'an eye for an eye'? That saying is about to become reality," he held up a wicked looking stiletto blade and brought the blade uncomfortably close to her eye. It was like a thunderbolt came from nowhere, in the form of Arty.

"Gerroff her, you great bully!" Spurred by Arty's brave action the citizens of Noonvale rushed to her aid. Sislope wrestled with Arty a brief moment before he managed to plunge the stiletto blade into the field-mouse's body. Brome ran to Triffle and sliced through her bonds with a sharp piece of flint.

"Get Martin the Warrior, save Noonvale, Arty gave his life, go!" Brushing away tears at her cowardliness Triffle ran west to find the otters of Holt Lutra


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**W0NWILL: Hello everyone, hats off to me for actually writing the past chapters. Okay, so maybe Psychochic help a ****little**** bit. Sorry, but I didn't think of this earlier, Triffle's dirk is called Sittem and to let y'all know my pen name is W0NWILL so our stories can be published under either of our names, most likely Psychochic98. (Sigh... I won't get credit for my work.) **

**Psychochic98: Also spring break started today, so expect stuff soon, it's not my fault I am swamped with homework! FYI: I do my share of the work, but it is mostly editing, some writing, but I make the story better.**

Martin and Gnoff hauled the trunk from an old, giant beech tree.

"This tree will make a great table." Martin commented.

Gnoff stopped to stretch his back. "Aye, and i hope they have some damson cordial prepared for two thirsty workers, if not then..."

Martin tweaked Gnoff's wiskers as he too dropped his line "Steal from Redwallers?" Gnoff sighed "If you let me finish my sentence. I was going to say: if not then I'll ask them to get some."

"You were not going to say that." Martin shoved Gnoff playfully.

"Was to." Gnoff protested. They reached the door of the Abbey. "Got any shelter and food to spare?" Gnoff mimicked the voice of an old, frail mousewife. Skipper opened the big abbey gates.

"You have a voice of a frog bein' pelted with rocks, matey."

Gnoff pouted, "An' you have a voice like a score of frogs bein' pelted with rocks."

"Gnoff," Skippers voice dropped to a secretive whisper. "Do ye know what a dying duck sounds like?"

"Nay."

"Well keep on talking an' you'll find out. Your voice, I would say it's a dying duck any day."

Gnoff was outraged. but he had to have the last word. "I'd call you toad voice, but that would be an insult to the slimy buggers."

Martin looked like he was about to burst into laughter, but was trying to restrain himself.

Skipper got red in the face, and pushed Martin through the gate, then shut the door on Gnoff.

"Enjoy spending the night outside, you little thief," Skipper called out.

"Let him live to steal another pastry." Martin objected.

"A night outside will do him good, but I don't think Columbine will agree."

"He will just go to St. Ninians," replied Martin.

"Actually, St. Ninians is flooded by the rain we've had recently, so it is not really habitable right now," Skipper said slyly.

Triffle spent the night in an oak, the spreading branches offered cover from any vermin that was tracking her. She woke mid-morning, rather groggy, but she awoke quickly when she spotted several vermin below her headed by a toad and a lizard.

The lizard asked tensely, "Elit, where izzz zzze tree mouzzze? We muzzzt find her, Zzzizzlope will not let her live now that zzzhe hazzz taken hizzz eye."

"Me try try, tee mousie no wanna be founded," complained Elit.

A ferret with a wooden leg, named Logleg, walked up to the pair. "Youse better find ze wee little tree mouse or Lord Sislope will tear ye apart."

Try as she might Triffle couldn't hold back a snicker. So she had taken Sislopes eye? She dearly wanted to mock Sislope. A 'mighty' warrior, bested by a squirrelmaid. The croak of Elit brought her back to reality.

"Hark, hark, lafting of tee mousie"

The lizard, Mallum ordered "Look 'round all of ye, bring rope to tie 'er up"

The vermin obeyed without question, it seemed that Mallum was a high ranking officer. After several minutes of hard looking the stoat, Logleg came up with a rope halter around a hedgehog. "I didn't find ze squirrly, but I found a hedgepig." The hedgehog struggled wildly so Logleg pulled her close to him, which is never a good idea. Logleg yelped and dropped the lead. "Ze hedgepig pricked me!" There was nothing left for it now, Triffle jumped from the oak and grabbed the hedgehog's lead.

"Come on!" she shouted. Without question, the hedgehog obeyed. The pair took to the trees, running through the underbrush. They were jumping over a fallen log, when the hedgehog tripped, and fell on his face.

He screamed at Triffle, "Leave me! Save yourself, I'm not worth it."

"I ain't leaving nobeast behind," Triffle snarled and she yanked the creature off the ground, and started running again.

They reached a clearing around midday and stopped to rest.

Triffle cut the rope with Sittem.

The hedgehog brushed some leaves that had stuck to his spikes and thanked Triffle. "Thanks for saving me life. I'm Scrilo by the way, who are you?"

"Triffle," she did not lengthen her introduction.

"Nice name it reminds me of pastries. Where are you headed? I mean, you must be headed somewhere, it don't pay to be chased by them vermin."

Triffle smiled, she was beginning to like to talkative hedgehog. "I'm heading to Holt Lutra, I need to find Martin the Warrior."

Scrilo's eyes widened. "But he ain't been found nowhere since he left after defeating Badrang. What a warrior he was! But you ain't no otter, neither is Martin, last I knew he was a mouse. What do you need with a holt?"

"I need a boat and some crew so I kin go south. Brome said that was the most logical place to begin, he's already been up north, **somebeast** must of heard of him.


	5. Chapter 4

**W0NWILL: Sorry for not telling this to y'all earlier but you should read the book Martin the Warrior if you haven't. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Just to tell you, two of the characters in this fic are based after me and Psychochic98, see if you can guess which two. *Evil Smirk* Cheerio!**

Tila and Castiona and their troops were marching across the sand, Cursu ran up to the leading pair.

"Sergeants! It's awful, Fatigo and I just came across something only the vermin we are tracking could have done."

"Lead us tah it soldier," Tila replied. "Castiona, follow behind wi' tha Patrol."

"But, sarge, it is not a sight appropriate for the younger recruits," Cursu said.

"Et must beh mighty awful," Castiona commented

"Fine, yah lot, tha afficers. Cordialis!"Tila shouted.

A brawny female hare stepped up.

"Here sarge," Cordialis replied.

"Tila and Ah be leaving for a short while, while wer gone yer in charge," Castiona grunted. "Led on Cursu."

"Aye, sarge."

Tila, Castiona, Cursu, and the officers ran off through the sand for a short while before reaching the foothills. They came across a dip in the land where Fatigo was waiting, among a mess of bloody carnage.

"We found this, and well we think it is some shrews or fieldmice," weeped Fatigo.

"We know the vermin did it, nobeast has the numbers or the desire to kill these creatures," declared Cursu.

"Start diggen a mass grave," Tila ordered. "Aht leest weh kin put these basts tah rest praply."

The sun was in the center of the sky when the officers were done with the grave.

"Wah shauld sing them a mourning sang. How aboot thet ald Patrol sang, thet everyb'st knows," decided Castiona.

_Now the sunny glades lay silent,_

_where our fallen warriors lay,_

_and in memory we treasure,_

_all the brave who marched away._

_Through the dusty seasons rolling,_

_o're our passing out parade,_

_how we laughed and sang together,_

_oh your face t'will never fade._

"Weh ought tah get back tah tha Patrol," said Tila.

Castiona stuck a piece of driftwood in the ground to mark the grave, and the party turned and left.

Over time Triffle was beginning to regret letting Scrilio join her, it seemed that the hedgehog never stopped talking.

"Where are we? Can we stop soon?"

"In answer to both your questions we are, where we are and we will stop for lunch, not a moment sooner," Triffle said huffily.

"That's not fair, I'm hungry now."

"Well I'm not. I believe that we agreed that this was my mission, not yours, so I make the rules."

"I don't like you anymore, you're mean."

"I don't care, you can go if you want. It might save me from being heard." Taking care to avoid his spikes she shoved him the opposite direction she was traveling in. "Go on."

Scrilio pouted, but he continued following Triffle. He wouldn't stop mumbling to himself, "How is a bloke to get a bite to eat 'round here?"

Triffle pounced on him. "Be quiet and listen!" Scrilio struggled wildly and Triffle grit her teeth against the pain of his spikes. The croak of Elit was unmistakeable.

"Here, here, trail, tee mousie an' spik piggy. They run, they hurry, they cowids."

"Run." Triffle wispered in Scrilio's ear, "We need to find a stream."

Scrilio winked cheekily, "Or we could climb a tree. You're a tree mouse, or haven't you noticed?"

Triffle drew Sittem, then saw the wisdom in his suggestion, however little there was. "Come on then, and cut the talking."

Scrilio saluted, "Righto, ma'am!"

"I ain't no marm."

"Fine..."

Gonff sat outside the abbey, exhausted, waiting to be let in. He was out of luck though, Skipper was relentless. He had thought the abbess might let him in if she heard him. He had screamed and shouted for hours, but no one replied. He heard a crack of thunder, and it started to downpour.

"Skipper, mate! It's not funny, let me in," bellowed Gonff. But Skipper had done what all the other sensible Redwallers had done; gone inside.

The door creaked and a hooded Martin came out.

"It's fine to keep you locked out when the weather's decent, but it's a little too much to spend the night outside in a downpour." Gonff kissed Martin's paws and sprinted towards the abbey.

Down in cavern hole Gonff bounced in beaming, "Cheerio Skipper! Columbine!" Gonff grabbed his wife and twirled her around. She beat at him playfully.

"What did you do to get Skipper to leave you outside in the rain?"

"That's Skipper's and my little secret," Gonff winked at her.

Martin butted in, "He insulted Skipper."

Columbine sighed, "Well, my Gonff was born with his tongue in the honey pot, in more ways than one."

"At least to ye he has," Skipper said.

Gonff winked at him as he stole his scone,"Right you are, froggie croak."

Skipper retaliated by dumping his October ale over the mousethief's head, "'tober le. Ain't nothin' like it."

The sight of Gonff standing there with ale dripping down his head, holding a stolen scone was too much for all the creatures in cavern hole; they burst out laughing


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Psychochic98: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed our earlier chapters. It helps us become better if you tell us what you like and dislike. I've seen other authors do this, so I thought I would give it a try. Each chapter will (hopefully) come with a Redwall trivia question. Answer it correctly and we'll dedicate the next chapter to you.**

**W0NWILL: For those of you who have not guessed which characters are made to act like us, we have a hint. We are portrayed as violent.**

**Trivia Question 1: How many Martins are there in the entire series of Redwall?**

"March, ye slime-gut misb'gotten excuses fer frogs!" Tila roared.

The Long Patrol had been marching for several days without much luck.

Castiona contributed to her insults, "Ye call yerseves solders? E fish wi' rheumatism cud march beeter then ye lot!"

"Sarge!" Rein yelled, "May we sing "The Moaning Green Recruit?"

Tila beamed, "o' course corporal, mayhap et well sped dem up eh bit."

"O 'tis up at dawn every morn,

The flag is flyin' high,

Why did I join this Long Patrol,

O why O why O why?

I march all day the whole long way,

Me footpaws red an' sore,

If I get home I'll never roam

No more no more no more!

O watch that line, step in time,

Through sun'n'rain an' snow,

Would I sign up again to go,

O no no no no no!

The Corporal shouts, the Sergeant roars,

As like a snail I creep,

Just get me to that camp tonight

An' let me sleep sleep sleep!"

Each recruit sped up their marching so they could not be pinned as the target of the mocking air, Parvo so much that he tripped over Rein's paws.

Rein cast a jaunted glance at Parvo, "Ye wern't s'posed to speed up that much, get up now, or are you too lazy?"

"Never, Sah! I'll march the paws off the best of them, wot!" Parvo saluted.

"Well start by actuall' learnin' to march, wot wot."

Parvo's lower lip trembled, "I'll try." He said trying to keep steel in his voice.

"Thet's tha spirit, bucko!" Castiona gave him a hefty slap on the back that almost sent him sprawling.

Cursu ran up to Tila who was marching on the left side, "Sarge! found the blinkin' cads, wot wot! North and slightly east of here! Cornered a squirrel and a hedgehog."

Tila shouted, "Collum, wait fer et, halt!" She strode up and down in front of the ranks were she was joined by Castiona. "Ah've recived word thet tha vermin have been sight'd. Get yer wepens ready, we're gonna fight dem." As she spoke Castiona unwound the mace from around her waist and selected a small axe from her coat that was bristling with weaponry.

"Ah'll give you teh ticks to get yer wepons ready. When weh meve et's dubble step, ye ken?" Castiona added her voice to her sister's. "Meve out!"

OoOoOoOoOo

The squirrel and hedgehog in question were none other than Triffle and Scrilio. Triffle was lashing out with Sittem in one paw and an arrow in the other. She had loaned an arrow to Scrilio but he found little use for it. He used his spiky body in every way imaginable. But in this scenario quantity outweighed quality.

"Charge, you foolzzz! Take the zzzquirel to Zzzizzzlope and he will reward you!" Mallum was ordering.

"EULALIAAA! DEATH ON THE WIND! EULALIAAA!" The Long Patrol came racing over the ground between them and the vermin. They were an imposing sight, with more than one and a half score of trained warriors. A wicked iron ball on a chain snuffed out Logleg's life. A paw snaked out and knocked a ferret out cold. A lizard named Erstes had his tail chopped off by a large battle axe. Immediately he put his hands behind his head.

Mallum snarled at him. "Fool don't zzzurender, you can ezzzcape, all that are not zzzalin can ezzzcape, you can run, my general."

Erstes shouted, "Run! If you are not foolzzz, run!"

In a relatively short time the small clearing was completely devoid of vermin.

"Thank ye for saving me life, I don't care about me friend there, ye kin do anythin' ye like with her." Scrilio gave the hares a huge wink to show that he was kidding.

Castiona nodded. "Ah'm Castiona, thes es mah sister, Tila. Weh 're tha masta' sergeants of tha Long Patrol. Thes misbegoten lot are er troops, a lettle more then therty ferless wurriurs."

"You're the fabled Long Patrol? There are so little of you," said Triffle.

Rein stepped forward, "Well miss, this is only a small part of the Patrol. There are scores more back at Salamandastron."

"Scores? Of trained warriors? I'm one of the only fighters Noonvale has. I would love help from time to time," said Triffle.

"Noonv'le? Ah doon't amember no Noonv'le bing' plotted an tha map of Mossflower Country," Castiona replied.

"Noonvale is a village built on peace, there has never been a warrior there before me except Martin. These are troubled times, and I am a warrior born." Triffle explained.

"Yer Noonv'le sunds like Redw'll Abbey, even tha wurriur hus tha s'me name." Tila said thoughtfully. "Ah suppose thet they cud be tha s'me Martin."

"I need to find Martin, Noonvale was taken by vermin, at least five score more than the two score that followed us, and they're recruiting."

Castiona's eyes hardened, "Tha cowerds..."

"...well shurely pey tenfold!" Tila finished the sentence.

"March ta Redwall!" They shouted together.

OoOoOoOoOo

Brome rubbed his paws into the manacles. The inhabitants of Noonvale had been starved and beaten many times before Sislope had deemed that they had been punished enough. Now they were shackled in the center of the little town, open to the elements. Burfo the rat was constantly hitting the young and the elderly, but never the strong beasts who could fight back. He had a whip coiled around his neck, and he wasn't hesitant to use it.

"Listen here ye scruffy idjits, yew lot are slaves to Lord Sislope, and it be me job to keep ye in line. Yew lot on the lef', yer da fermers. Yew are to tend the crops and keep us fed. And yew on the righ', yew are workin' to harvest stone an' gather branches for Milord's castle. Those of yew in the middle 're responsible for serving every horde beast, and cleaning up after dem. The eldr'y will look ater the litt'e brats."

Brome went shuffling his feet with the other beasts misfortunate enough to be on the right side. It was slow going with the hindering chains binding him to the footpaws of the beast next to him. "Brome, what are we going to do?"

Brome stared at the squirrel with a somewhat confident look in his eyes, "We wait. I sent Triffle to find Martin. Martin will gather the Fur and Freedom fighters and lead them in battle. Sometimes open warfare must be used."

The squirrel stared back at Brome. "I have confidence in you. None of us are warriors, even though my namesake was."

"Thank you, Felldoh."

OoOoOoOoOo

Triffle and Scrilio got on famously with the hares.

"Ahlright ye dithrin' daisys! Ah ain't gonna play nursemaid ta ye anymore. Put them paws down, Ah need a good rousin' marchin' sang, who's got un?"

Fatasi called out nervously, "I like 'Hares on the Mountain.'"

"Ahright, belt out 'Hares on the Mountain.'"

'O mother, dear mother, O mother come quick, Calamity lackaday bring a stout stick, There's hares on the moutain, they're all rough'n'big, A cuttin' up capers an' dancin' a jig! They wear rusty medals an' raggy old clothes, There's one with an apple stuck fast to his nose, Another's got seashells all tied to his back, There's hares on the mountain, alas and alack!' 'O daughter, my daughter, now listen to me, Such rowdy wild pawsteps I never did see, Run into the house quick an' cover your eyes, An' I'll give those ruffians such a surprise!' A hare in a frock coat so fine an' so long, Scraped on a small fiddle an' banged a big gong, He seized the poor mother an' gave a loud cry, 'Let's warm up our paws with a reel, you and I!' 'O mother, sweet mother, oh may I look now?' 'Come stir y'stumps, daughter, an' look anyhow,' As she whirled around the good mother did call, 'There's a handsome one here with no partner at all! 'So batter that drum well an' kick up your paws, I'm reelin with mine an yore jiggin' with yours, A leapin' an' twirlin' as cares fly away, Those hares on the mountain can call any day!'

As they ended the song they were startled by a weeping. "Thet be's a gurtly sad sung, ee muther wus goin' too hit ee hures un the muntin." A mole was waddling out of the bushes nearby.

Fatasi hastily stammered an apology, "I'm s-sorry, I-i didn't kn-know that it was g-going to upset y-you."

The mole dried his tears and smilled, "Boi okey, oi deerly luvs ee good weepenn."

Rein took care of the formalities. I'm Rein and these are my sergeants, Tila and Castiona. The squirrel and hedgehog are Triffle and Scrilio. You can get acquainted with the other hares later."

"Oi'm Rootoonle. Do you'm wunt to coom und shur moi sooper?"

Parvo leaped forward, "Super, supper, wot wot!"

Rootunnel covered his face with his large digging claws, "Oi sud uv nut envoited ee hare-beast too moi sooper."

OoOoOoOoOo

Rootunnel lived in a humble home cut into a quarry of sandstone. "This is the qurry thet wuz creeted wheen the Redwullers coot en fur sundstone."

This news interested Triffle, "Really. How far is Redwall?"

"Oo, et's oobout wun ur too deys murch too the suth und eest, the'm cudn't foind 'ny uther gurt 'eaps uv sundstone clooser."

"Rootunnel sir, could we trespass on your hospitality a little longer?" Triffle asked

"If'n you ceep callin' oi zur, you'm kan stay uz lung uz you wunt."

"Not for long, only for tonight."

"Ah agee wit 'er, wah well shuv aff tahnight." Tila said.

OoOoOoOoOo

The snake did not know the meaning of fear. It was death in Mossflower. Its tongue slithered out of its mouth. There was food and a home in the sandstone quarry


	7. Chapter 6

**W0NWILL: Hope y'all liked my cliffhanger. *Evil cackle* So without (much) further ado, the next chapter! (bet I had you lot on the edge of your seats) And thanks to everyone who reviewed, past and future. Just to let ya know, Psychochic or I could respond to your review, but we can't do all of them.**

**Psychochic98: FYI: The poem later in this chapter is not property of Brian Jacques, but was written by W0NWILL herself! **

**Answer to trivia question 1: there are four Martins in all of Redwall. (Martin the warrior, Mattimeo's son, Luke's father, and Luke's grandsire)**

**Trivia Question 2: What did Boar do when he forged Martin's blade? **

Chapter six

Parvo was sent to keep watch with Dolo, more creatures meant more tracks to follow. Rootunnel tried to help but Tila and Castiona forbade him by saying that he had already done enough for them.

After midnight Dolo came running into the cave waving his rapier shouting, "Snake, it killed Parvo! It slithered away before I could kill it."

Castiona seized him in a strong grip, "Wh'r did tha cowerd go!"

"To the west!"

"Long Patrol, meve!" Tila yelled. "Weh get ee snak ta catch!"

"But first we need to bury poor Parvo," Cordialis said sadly.

They attended the sad ceremony. And, it seemed sang their mourning song again too soon.

'_Now the sunny glades lay silent,_

_where our fallen warriors lay,_

_and in memory we treasure,_

_all the brave who marched away._

_Through the dusty seasons rolling,_

_o're our passing out parade,_

_how we laughed and sang together,_

_oh your face t'will never fade.'_

Rootunnel was weeping full force but this time no one bothered to shush him (Moles tend to cry quite loudly) in fact all of the Patrollers were crying as well. Triffle and Scrilio were struggling not to break down even though they did not know the young hare very well.

"Euuulaliaaa!"

0o0o0o0o

That night sadness found Noonvale as well, Burfo had beat an old mole to death for requesting food for the babes. His assistant, a stoat called Canis threw the body on Felldoh.

"Throw 'im up a tree, tree mouse," She ordered

"No," He said stubbornly.

"What's that yew say?" She twitched her switch.

"No," He repeated. "I will bury him like he deserves, in a respectable grave. He was worth ten score of you." He went over to the graves that lined the pool and began scraping out a shallow grave with his paws, right next to Urrah Vole's. Grumm went to join him, then every Noonvaler came to pay their respects and to help with the grave. Several of them surrounded the grave diggers to protect them from whips and canes that seeked them. Felldoh lowered the mole's body in and began scraping earth back over him. A young hedgehog recited a death poem.

"_For the stars you climb _

_You left us for the soil_

_None can escape the paws of time_

_We thank you for all your hard work and toil,_

_You will live on in the memory of everybeast_

_We will remember your time_

_And now that your life has ceased_

_A bell for you will chime"_

0o0o0o0o

At Redwall, Martin and his friends were sitting in Cavern Hole. A meeting of the Elders was called into order, because of severe flooding in the area. They were going to send out a rescue team to help the innocent creatures who might have been caught in the floods. Martin and Skipper were both going to leading a search party, but Gonff was going to be staying behind, much to his disappointment, "But why can't I..." He was silenced by a severe glance from Abbess Germaine.

"As I was saying, we will be sending out all the otters and Martin and keeping some beasts here because," The Abbess put special emphasis on because, "some beasts need to help watch the dibbuns, isn't that right, Gonff?" Gonff drooped, looking after the dibbuns was not an easy task.

Martin shook his head in mock sadness, "Poor us, getting the hard task, look at Gonff, his job is as easy as slaying a wildcat."

"And some picnic that is," Gonff muttered loud enough for everybeast to hear.

"Yes it was, but you forgot to bring the strawberry cordial, so it wasn't really a picnic," Martin chuckled.

Laughter echoed to the ceiling of the Great Hall.

No one noticed a small fat magpie perched on a roof beam.

0o0o0o0o

Riga the tracker bent close the the soil.

"Sarge!" she called. "The blinkin' bounder went by this way, there's some crushed grass in a bally s pattern, wot!"

"Ah tust ye, and Ah ain't ne tracker, lets geh thes wey!" Tila ordered.

Castiona enjoyed herself by insulting the regiment. "Lef', righ', march ye yelled-belled, droop-wiske'd swabs! We ned tah avenge poor Parvo! Lef', righ', lef', righ'!"

"There's the blinkin' bounder, marms!" Riga called.

"Long Patrol, charge!"

"Eulalia!"

It was over in a trice, the adder was slain.

"You really put that adder in his place, don't think he'll be back for more! You really helped me, I'm too small to kill an adder, but why did you kill it?" Castiona looked up and saw a little owl perched in a scymore.

"Weh kilt et becuse et kilt a young recruit of ours."

Daz adopted Castiona's manner of speech instantly. "Well, Ah have sem news thet ye might be int'rested in, Ah heard thet snake complanen thet 'e didn't get an'thin tah eat lest night."

"Then 'o kilt Parvo?"

Daz reverted back to his normal speech. "I don't know, has anybeast been alone with this Parvo?"

The hares, Triffle, and Scrilio glanced towards Dolo.

Dolo sneered. "He deserved it.


	8. Chapter 7

**W0NWILL: That was fun! I'm hanging you lot with two cliffhangers (maybe one and a half) Anyone who has an idea for the next trivia question PM either of us with the question and answer, we can only come up with so many.**

**Psychochic98:**

**Answer to Trivia Question 2: Boar repeated the name of every warrior he knew of (he ended with Martin's.)**

**Trivia Question 3: What are all the titles of Tsarmina the wildcat.**

Chapter Seven

Castiona hit the hare over the head with the handle of her miniature battle-ax. "Why did ye feel tha need ta kilt young Parvo? What did he ev'r de ta ye?"

"Stupid fools, I've never wanted to be a member of the Patrol, I was going to run, but Parvo got in the way."

Tila pounced on Dolo and began using all her skills as a boxing hare. "Parvo wes

en'cent! Thes goes aginst all tha rules of a Long Patrol hare! De ye enjey kilting en'cent creetures fer no reeson?" Tila was hopping mad, so much that her eyes were a dark shade of pink. Dolo wriggled out of her grip and ran. Tila ran after him but Dolo was fast after all the seasons he spent as a runner. Fatasi grabbed one of Castiona's knives and flung it. The knife embedded itself in the back of his left knee.

"That's for Parvo." Fatasti stood dry-eyed over Dolo.

Castiona wretched her knife free and kicked Dolo scornfully. "Ye had thet comin'. Troops ye know whet ta do." The patrol closed in around him and he screamed, then fell silent. The hares backed away from the mangled body, and sheathed their weaponry. Tila nudged the body with her footpaw and then spoke, "Let tha carrion dis'ose of thes un.

0o0o0o0o

Gonff and Dinny were at the abbey while their friends were out searching for flood victims, but they would have rathered drowned out with them, then face the horror they was currently in the middle of; Dibbun bath time. Soaked to the bone, and covered in suds, they were wrestling a baby hedgehog (really bad idea) into the basin. They kept getting spiked by the little creature, as she really didn't want to take a bath. DAB had been expanded from Dibbuns Against Bedtime, to Dibbuns Against Bathtime as well. This little female hedgehog, was the ring-leader for the entire organization. By the time all the Dibbuns were clean and in fresh night clothes, the pair were exhausted, and looked like pincushions. They were sent to Brother Frater for a very painful night.

"Tut, tut, what do we have here? A mouse- and a mole-hog?"

Gonff looked extremely perturbed and snapped at the Brother, "Just pull out these insufferable spikes, or we'll have you wrestle a baby hedgehog, and see how you like it."

Brother Frater; who is a hedgehog, just smiled. "I wouldn't mind, baby hedgehogs are extremely soft, by normal standards."

0o0o0o0o

Brome, Felldoh, and Grumm the mole sat on a small rock ledge in the quarry. They were planning an uprising, while they waited for Triffle's return.

Felldoh was extremely creative in his ideas. They included boiling vermin alive, and using the tools from the quarry to attack the enemy. Grumm and Brome being intelligent, and speaking from experience, knew it would never work.

"We don't want another incident, like the one with Druwp, back at Marshank," sighed Brome.

"We'm shud gater weepens in preepration fer wheen miz Triffly cooms back, theen we'm cud foight with Zur Marthen und Triffly," Grumm said wisely.

"I agree," Brome said, "All we can do is wait."

"Git workin' yew lot, I kin't have idle paws 'round here!" Burfo struck at them with his whip. He hit Brome across the face, and the mouse went down. His friends surrounded him, but he was unconscious. Felldoh started to shake him, while Grumm went to get some water. When Grumm returned, Brome had stopped breathing.

0o0o0o0o

Riga jogged up to Castiona and reported. "Sarge, there are some Guosim up ahead, wot!"

"Well den't just stend there, shews be goodbeasts, lets see dem."

The shew camp was large and festive. The Log-a-log hailed Tila and Castiona warmly. "Hello! Come and sit by the fire! Are you going to Redwall? I'm Log-a-log Big Club."

"Ah'm Tila und thes is Castiona, we're sargent's of the Long Patrol."

"I'm Scrilio and this is me mate, Triffle. She needs to save Noonvale from a vermin horde, they enslaved all of Noonvale and she is getting Martin the Warrior so he can fight them vermin."

"The Guosim will help you." Log-a-log said this firmly.

"Log-a-log," Triffle objected, "This isn't your fight, Martin has a reason to do this, you don't."

"Yes I do, the Guosim are getting lazy fishing their days away, we need a good scrape, besides you're going to Redwall and I won't miss their vittles for nothin'. But first let's

eat!"

Over supper with Log-a-log and his wife, Honeysuckle. They made small talk while they ate until Log-a-log asked, "Do any of you know of a small shrew called Papilo?" The hares and Scrilio look confused but Triffle sat up.

"Why, yes. Papilo lives at Noonvale with her adopted father, Pallum."

Log-a-log was overjoyed for a moment but became crestfallen. "I don't suppose that that's the place that was enslaved by vermin."

"Unfortunatly so."

"Well that gives me all the more reason to go with you, Papilo's my daughter. Her mother and I lost her to vermin years ago, and never thought we would see her again. We always held onto the hope that she was alive."

"YOU always held onto that hope, I knew she was alive. There was a lot of fight in that child, even as young as she was," Honeysuckle replied.

As they spoke, Cursu ran up to the twins sergeants. "Sarges! Fatigo and I were scouting out the land, and we spotted the turrets of Redwall off in the distance. There is only one problem, the ground between us and it is completely flooded, and we spotted a large gang of motley vermin."

0o0o0o0o

Martin waded through the expanse of water that covered the lower ground.

"Mama, Dady, wake up! Don't leave me alone!"

Martin ordered to Spring, "Go and see who's making that noise."

Spring nodded and dived in the flood water which was deep enough to swim in easily.

"'Tis a baby fieldmouse!"

"Well, don't dawdle, bring him in!" Martin ordered.

Martin knelt in front of the fieldmouse. "What's your name?"

"It's Jen."

"Okay Jen, I'm sorry, but your Mother and Father aren't coming back, but we'll take you to live at Redwall Abbey."

"Will it be nice there?" Jen sniffled and wiped a paw across his eyes.

"It's lovely there, you'll love it, I can assure you." Martin promised.

"Okay, will it be my home?"

"Yes it will."

"Will Momma and Daddy come with me?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Because they can't."

"But why?"

"Because they went on a journey."

"But why?"

"Because everybeast has to go on this journey someday."

"But why?"

"Now then, don't go and upsetting your elders," Spring picked up Jen and began tickling him.

"Put Jen down, Jen don't like being tickled," Jen complained.

"Fine," Spring relented, "but walk in the middle of the group."

"Jen happy now, see?" Jen smiled widely.

The group added an old mole, a young squirrel, and a vole to their list of survivors.

Spring was looking for something. "Where's Jen?" She asked Martin.

"Four otters stay here with the survivors, the rest of you split into groups of three and search for him." Martin ordered.

Spring and an otter called Streamer went with Martin. They were only searching for a short while, when they came across a horrific sight. Jen was fine, but not for long. He was being stared down by an adder. Spring jumped on the adder and began wrestling with the foul beast. Streamer grabbed Jen and pulled the baby vole out of the way. Martin drew his sword, and cut off the snake's head, but he was too late. The creature had bitten Spring.

**Pshycochic98&W0NWILL: Hey, hey you out there! Just so you know, we are extremely sad, and we don't like you anymore. We know you are reading**

**this, so please review. We refuse to post until we get more reviews. And the next chapter is going to be epicly, awesomely, marvelously, amazingly, stupendously, wonderfully, formidably, jaw-dropping. In short it is going to be really good**


	9. Chapter 8

**Pshycochic98&W0NWILL: What the heck! We'll update some more. Thank you to that people that have reviewed, reviewing gives us a reason to write, please tell us what you think. And for those of you who don't review we dislike you more than moldy broccoli steamed in sweaty teenage boys' gym socks.**

**W0NWILL:Sorry! It's not Log-a-log Bigclub, It's Log-a-log Furmo, It will be Furmo from here on out. (The sweaty gym socks part was her idea)**

**Pshycochic98: I have posted a poll on my profile page, please check it out and submit your answers!**

Chapter Eight

The party stood at the edge of the flooded land looking at the vast expanse of water. They bounced ideas off each other.

"We could swim across." Log-a-log suggested.

"No, hares, squirrels, and hedgehogs can't swim very well." Rein countered.

"Do you shrews have any logboats?" asked Triffle.

"Nay, we did, but they drifted off in the flood currents. I suggested that we pull them up to higher ground, but this fool called a Log-a-log didn't want to," Honeysuckle shot a murderous glance at Log-a-log.

Scrilio brightened, "Perhaps we could cut off branches and use them to float across the water."

"Thet maght work." Tila said thoughtfully.

The impulsive one, Castiona clapped her paws, "Long Patrol, grab yer blades und cut brenches to use."

The thoughtful one, Tila shook her head, " Weh ned ta deal wit dem vermin, weed be sitten' ducks if weh went over, weh culdn't reach ur weapons, much less swang dem. Let's lur dem ovar here. Spears, slingers, archers, shoot dem vermin," Tila ordered. "Theen weh kilt dem wheen they coom over here."

Spring looked in horror where the snake had bitten her and then collapsed.

"Spring!" Streamer hurried to her side.

"Streamer, get Root and Duckweed, he'll want to know of this, do this quickly and we may be able to save her, go!"

Jen seemed none the worse for his ordeal, but he wouldn't stop shaking Spring. "Springy, are you going to be like Jen's Mama?"

Martin picked up Jen and said, "Not if we can help it."

Martin made a stretcher with his cloak and some branches and loaded Spring onto it with as much dignity as he could. Then he checked to see if the adder was not just a grass snake. It was an adder, there was a diamond pattern on its back.

Streamer came back with Duckweed and Root.

"Okay, Streamer and Root, carry the stretcher." Martin ordered.

Streamer and Root picked up the stretcher gingerly with Duckweed holding his mate's limp paw.

"Come on," he said obsessively, "We need to get her to Brother Frater."

"We could do that a lot more quickly if you let go of her paw and stop acting like a mother duck." Root muttered.

Duckweed blushed and dropped Spring's paw.

"Marthen told Jen that he won't have Springy be like Jen's Mama. Jen's Mama not going to Redwall, Marthen says she can't." Jen tugged on Duckweed's cloak.

"We'll try to not have Spring be like your Mama." Duckweed picked Jen up and put him piggy-back on his shoulders.

"That's good 'cause Jen wants Springy to be Jen's new Mama."

"Perhaps we can arrange that."

They waded through the knee-deep water with an urgent atmosphere.

Grumm had been beaten back by his captors when he tried to get the water

Grumm placed Brome's head on his lap as Felldoh and some others weakly fought with their captors. "Zurr Brome, Oi'm goin' too wet yur leeps, will you'm weke oop theen?" Grumm studied the welts across Brome's face. "et wuz ee sturvation und beeten thet cuzzed this too huppun, et wuz ee e'treme beeten."

"Stand up, soildigger! An' you too, mouse."

Grumm pulled himself up to his full height, which was not very tall. "Zurr Brome cun net get oop! He'm eenjured."

"Then leave 'im, soildigger! If he's still alive when work's done, you can take the useless mouse to the compound, but he ain't gittin' any water or food of 'is own. Now git to work!"

Grumm saw Brome gasp and start breathing again.

"Eulaaaliaaa!" The awesome battle cry of the hares and badgers echoed off the water. Then the slingstones and arrows peppered the large gang of vermin, the leader, a fat rat pointed his gigantic sword at the Long Patrol.

"Git dem rabbets!"

Tila laughed mockingly. "Weh're hares, net rebbets, 'course ye kin't tell yon difference."

A stoat came up trembling before his leader. "Chief! Ther's a big puddle between us an' the rabbits, most of the crew kin't swim."

The rat beheaded the stoat with a swipe. "Yew lot are gonna learn to swim right now unless yew want to end up like this fool!" All the vermin obeyed, if not death.

Castiona laughed, "Tha idjits are fallin' fer it!"

"Sush!" Logalog Furmo rapped her paw with his loaded sling, "We don't want the vermin knowing of our plan.

So far Tila was doing what she did best, being a sergeant, but now she took her long range weapon from beneath her coat, a collapsible bow, and strung it. Triffle was shooting arrows into the crowd of vermin with deadly accuracy. Scrilio was given an extra sling, but he couldn't use it well, it was only by pure fluke that he managed to sling a stone in the leaders throat, but he didn't know it. The vermin eventually retreated, such was the ferocity of their attack. "Eulaaaliaaa! Logalogalogalog!


	10. Chapter 9

Grumm wet Brome's lips with a small amount of water that every creature in the compound had donated. Brome stirred weakly. "Zurr Brome, doon't troi to move, you'm eenjured, you'm won't be wurking 'morrow, you'm too weak to be uv use. But oi kin get you 'eald so you kin wurk ee day ater."

Brome tried to sit up, but Felldoh, who was next to Grumm pushed him down. "We've been holding a council of war while Grumm measured out the water and revived you."

"What have you come up with?"

"We've decided to take bits of flint that we can smuggle out under our tunics for weapons, the servers will provide information on where Sislope and his captains are, and the ones working in the fields are trying to get us meager crops, 'cause we aren't stayin' alive on this gruel." Felldoh indicated his

"Okay, that'll do for now, until Martin comes, and he will, providing that Triffle is alive, if not, we will sustain until the pygmy shrews come again for their visit every other summer."

"Well, I suppose we can't do much more."

"We could be doing better. While you were unconscious, a foolish hedgehog decided to call Sislope, Shitlope in front of that lizard captain, wotshisname, Mallum. The creature was beaten and is currently tied on the roof for the birds. Apparently, Badrang's methods got around."

"Blast that stoat. I remember the days we spent in the pit, till you got us out. Martin was so very brave. I wish he was here now."

"Oi miz Marthen."

"We all do, Grumm, we all do."

Felldoh banged his paw on the ground, "Well, we can't let the hedgehog stay up there, what's the plan?"

The hedgehog in question was struggling against his bonds shouting Shitlope over and over. "Arty was worth ten of any of you! Your grandmas were stinky ant-brained curs!" Pallum the Peaceful was in a rage worthy of badger lords, not for him, but Noonvale, Arty, and all the creatures that Shitlope had harmed.

The search party was finally back at the abbey, but Spring wasn't doing well. She was lying on a bed in the infirmary, with Duckweed holding her paw. Jen was sitting at the foot of the cot, and was whimpering. Spring had just lost consciousness again, and Brother Frater was worried.

"There is a good chance Spring won't make it. Not many creatures can survive a bit from an adder. The poison is fortunately confined to her left footpaw, but if it begins to spread we might have to amputate it."

"Do anything you have to, just don't let her die."

"Will Spring mind?"

"She'll be dead otherwise, so work ahead."

The healer pulled out a surgical saw from his drawer of tools, when Spring jolted awake.

"Holy Salamandastron! What's that for?"

"In case the poison spreads. Your leg would need to be amputated."

"Amputated?"

"It means cut off."

"What the hell were you thinking? I need my legs."

"You would die otherwise."

"I think I'll take my chances."

"Duckweed approved."

"Did he really?" asked Spring as she turned menacingly toward her mate.

Duckweed scampered towards the door with Spring chasing him.

Jen laughed uproariously. "Jen don't think miz Springy will be deaded like Jen's mama."

Brother Frater turned to Martin and shrugged, "He has a point, in fact if you took the trouble to look at the snake and clean it off a bit, it would be a grass snake, they often paint each other up as adders."

Castiona had her speech slurred by the shrew beer "Pash meh sem mur o' thet juice Logh e Logh."

Tila and Triffle were sitting off to the side from the group. They were perhaps the only ones not drunk. Triffle was still too young to drink, and Tila wasn't a fan of shrew beer.

Scrilio, who was the same age as Triffle, stated "Confound the rules," then started drinking.

The pair sat debating how much shrew beer Scrilio could drink without passing out. Tila, who was used to her sister getting extremely drunk, predicted it would be after a tankard because it was the hedgehog's first time at the drink. Triffle thought it would be after a keg. "Never underestimate us young'ns," She commented.

Tila's long ears had stiffened, "Shush! De as Ah tell ye te do, climb a tree an' go over te teh suth, could be a fiend or et could be a enacint." Triffle nodded once and shot up an elm with the agility of a born climber. A little later she came back, "Twas only a scout you heard, the rest are coming in full force."

"How leng?"

"Not long."

Tila stood up, all business, "Try te snap them oot of et, take one of Castiona's dirks, twill serve ye well if ye kin't get'm oop."

But no matter how much Triffle tried, she could not get her drunken comrades to wake up.

"Young'n, ye'll have te leave'm, Ah kin't hold of them vermin fer much longer!"

Triffle sprinted to Tila's side, Tila was bobbing and weaving like the champion boxer she was, throwing out punches left and right. Triffle drew Sittem and an arrow and threw herself into the vermin, yet there were many vermin, too many and the two warriors had to retreat.

"Triffle, Ah'm serry ye had te go like this, but per'aps we kin buy our comrades enou' time so they kin survive, but, le's go! Eulaliaaa!"

Taking a deep breath, Triffle shouted what could very well be her last battle cry. "Fur and Freeedooom!"

Martin, Dinny, and Gonff sat in a little hut north of Redwall, which used to belong to the Stickle family, with a keg of Elderberry wine between the three of them. Gonff was going on about how relieving that Spring survived and how funny that she kept chasing after Duckweed because he wanted her leg cut off. "Shal we goo fur ee walk?" Dinny asked. "Thur's noot beeter to do on ee foinerly zunny aternon." "Dinny, you stole the words from my mouth. Although it should be Gonff that does that." Martin got up and slung his sword over his shoulder.

Gonff pretended to be hurt "Accusing me of stealing; what nerve some beasts have."

Martin and Dinny chuckled.

They had neared the river that flowed just north of the hut when a cry reached their ears: "Eulaliaaa" "Fur and Freeedooom!" Immediately Martin drew his sword and sprinted toward the cry yelling "Noonvaaale! Fur and Freedom!"

"Why's he shouting like that?" Gonff panted to Dinny.

Dinny answered with typical mole logic "Oi'll aspek 'e'll teel us when this is doon."

When Dinny and Gonff arrived at the scene of the battle Martin was full of blood lust and was battling beside a hare and a squirrel. Some other hares and shrews sat drunkenly around trying to shake off the effects of what looked like shrew beer. Undeterred Gonff and Dinny leaped into the fray, but there was little for them to do; the squirrel and Martin handled the vermin with ease. Gonff came up and waggled a paw like one would at a naughty babe "What has gotten into you, Martin, mate?"

Triffle started at Martin's name. "Are you Martin the Warrior, savior of Noonvale?"

"Don't talk to me of that place!" Martin snapped.

"Just answer the question!"

"I don't know about savior, but yes, I am Martin the warrior."

Triffle grasped his paw. "Noonvale needs you.


	11. Chapter 10

Brome, Grumm, and Felldoh II sat and watched Pallum struggling on the roof. There were currently no birds, but seeing as dawn was approaching, that would soon change.  
>"If only Rose were here, she could do her eagle cry and Pallum would be safe," sobbed Brome.<br>"She'm saved Marthen thet way, bet 'las, she doid et thet battle. You'm know ee story, zur Felldoh." Grumm remarked.  
>"I wish I had the chance to meet her. She sounds extremely brave."<br>"If'n you'm met zur Marthen, you'm wud say thet aboot 'im."  
>"Without Martin, we would have all died at Marshank."<br>"Well, neither Rose, nor Martin are here now, we need a plan that we can do, not what they could do," said Felldoh. He moved a little closer, which was difficult because they were bringing rocks to the enormous fort that was being erected near the center of Noonvale. "Brome, why don't you distract the guards, Grumm, can you protect him from the sea birds?  
>"Oi shur can, zur Felldoh."<br>"Grumm and I will sneak away while we are dropping off the stone and try to mingle with the farmers. It'll be easier to do this in the fields, away from prying eyes, Brome, cover for us. Grumm, protect Pallum and me by making a sling with your tunic. Use small stones from the fields, or early turnips, if necessary. I'll climb onto the roof and loosen Pallum's bonds. I won't release him though. He'll be able to sneak away tonight and go for help, in case Triffle didn't survive. Even the Gawtrybe might be of use. We must stay, if only for the rest of the Noonvalers."

0o0o0o0o

Martin was baffled at Triffle's explanation of the events at Noonvale. His warrior ways caused him to agree to help in any way possible, even though he swore he would never go to Rose's home for her sake. "Triffle, you say that you know of the Marshank battle, so could you tell them everything of Noonvale, I couldn't bring myself to tell them of it." Triffle understood. That night, the Redwallers gathered in the great hall to hear Martin's story, "Please, do not bring trouble on Noonvale by telling of this."  
>Abbess Germaine hobbled over to Triffle, "The Redwallers would not dream of bringing trouble on Noonvale, for we are both peaceful communities, I swear it on my life."<br>Tila couldn't help chuckling at her sister, who had sworn never to drink again, singing drinking songs with Ferdy and Coggs, dead drunk.

0O0o0o0o

Martin had spent that night in the gatehouse remembering Her. It was best to get it out now than later so he could be his normal, helpful self around the Redwallers. A knock on the door caused him to dry his eyes and answer, "Who is it?"  
>"Et be Oi, Dinny." The mole answered, "Cud Oi cum in?"<br>"Of course."  
>Dinny sat on the bed next to Martin and put a digging claw around his shoulders, "Et in't yur fult, et wuz Bedrang, you'm shud step runnin' frem yur past. Ee Redwullers sid thet they wudn't mentin et. Dooes thet make ee feel better?"<br>"Slightly."  
>"She'm wudn't want ee to feel doon, frum wot Oi 'eard of 'er, ee past is ee past, you'm must live in ee preesn't, Owld Dinny went to 'is rest ee few sesons back, Oi ain't mooping, you'm shuddn't. Beswoids, she'm be a liven' in yurr 'eart und in yurr moind."<br>"Dinny, that is what I love about mole logic, it always seems to cheer you up."

0o0o0o0o

Grumm toted a load of stone for the workers to build the large fort, he had timed it well, he went with a group of other quarry workers and was able to mingle with the farmers. He stood out in the field, sling in paw waiting for the unlucky bird to swoop down on Pallum, a large hawk dived. SMACK! Grumm's slingstone got the bird in its left wing. Meanwhile Brome was fulfilling his part of the plan, distracting the guards. He did this by 'accidentally' tripping while he was ferrying stone with some other Noonvalers to the fort. This caused a domino effect, creatures were tripping over him, stone was clattering everywhere. A perfect diversion. Felldoh had stayed with the builders/servants so he was right against the building. When the stones tumbled the guards ran to beat the creatures involved, leaving the builders to build. Once the guards had their backs turned, Felldoh scampered up the big stone structure. Pallum had his head bowed against the wind. Felldoh moved closer to Pallum. "I'm going to loosen your bonds, when it's dark you slip out. All through the day Grumm will keep you alive with a sling. When you escape, get help from the Pygmy shrews and the Gawtrybe, Marting will need them on our side."  
>"Is Papilo fine?"<br>"Yes, she's doing great, as great as she can be. Oh, and I like the name Shitlope, it suits him."

0o0o0o0o

Castiona was still hiccuping from her drink. "So, Martin, ye'll be goin'? _Hic!_"  
>"Aye, I have fond memories of Noonvale, creatures that never dreamed of hurting another. Though, I don't get Triffle, they never raised warriors, or even allowed weapons in Noonvale. How are you a warrior?"<br>Triffle answered shyly, as she was still in awe of Martin, "I'm a warrior born, there has been troubled times up north, Noonvale could not rely on only being hidden. My mother, Trefoil said she knew you well."  
>"Oh, what about Cendaline?"<br>"Someone fell in love with her and she promptly broke his heart."  
>Martin snorted, "Typical."<br>This went on for hours, Triffle telling Martin what had happened in Noonvale during the time he was gone. No one mentioned Rose.

0o0o0o0o

The next morning they set off, laden with delicious Redwall fare which delighted the Long Patrol to no end. They had planned to follow the seashore before heading inland to Noonvale. They set off to the northwest.

After several days of traveling, they were forced to march in the night because of the searing heat. Triffle had teased Scrilio about becoming so drunk he couldn't stand up straight, which had happened. He was chasing her trying to get his paws on her. "You couldn't catch your own snout!" Triffle mocked. Scrilio charged at her. Triffle sidestepped easily. Right onto thin air, for they were on the edge of a cliff.


	12. Chapter 11

"Lord Highving. A strange creature has fallen outside, outside."

"Bring them in, in. Ve do not refuse hospitality to any creature, creature."

"This creature is injured, injured. Ve need healer, healer."

Lord Highwing motioned for some of his creatures to come, then turned to the original one, "You get vone vho knows healers arts, Vantig. The rest of you get the creature, creature. Dari, you help the healer, healer." Vantig nodded and flew silently away. The bats massed around the creature, carrying it into their cave.

0o0o0o0o

Pallum had broken through the bounds that Felldoh had weakened and was running so he could be well away from Noonvale by morning. Pallum the Peaceful was going to rally the Fur and Freedom fighters again!

0o0o0o0o

"Triffle!" Scrilio lunged to the cliff, and was just about to jump over the cliff's edge when Martin grabbed his paw and pulled him away from the edge.

"Scrilio, She's gone, look down." Scrilio peered over the edge and saw the jagged rocks below. "No one could've survived that. She will be remembered."

Castiona came up and stuck her claymores in the ground and ordered to the hares standing back, grieving on their faces to get a boulder on the edge of the cliff. "So we can place a marker fer memries."

After that they stared at the marker until Martin said, "R-Rose taught me a Noonvale song for burials. I can't sing half as good as her, but I'll try." He cleared his throat and sang in a halting voice (that was frankly, terrible)

You have not left,

in memories you will live.

We will not bereft,

There was so much you had to give.

You will come again,

Noonvale will wait.

Walk the spirit trail,

We won't forget,

Your loved will prevail,

Do not fret.

You will come again,

Noonvale will wait.

Now go to sunny hills,

And quiet streams.

Where the air stills,

Living forever in dreams.

You will come again,

For your home is here.

There was a silence broken only by the sniffs of the younger Long Patrol hares and Scrilio. The older members kept a somewhat stiff upper lip, but it was hard, for they all had fond memories.

What they didn't notice was the small ledge jutting out ten feet down the cliff face.

0o0o0o0o

Dari was an odd bat, in a way. Large for his age, wise as well, yet he was not an officer in lord Highwings court. Never wanted to be. He only fought when he needed, feeling that Ares would like that. And he could see dimly, bats were usually blind. So when the bushy-tailed _thing _had fallen on him, he did the sensible thing, check over its hurts, then got Lord Highwing.

"It vill live, live. It may not be the same, but it vill live, live." The healer commented to Dari.

"Good, good."

"Vhat is the status of it's ving?"

"It's ving is a strange ving, there is no ving-part to fly, to fly. I think it is called an arm, an arm. It is used for climbing, and grasping. It's arm is sprained, sprained."

"Very vell, very vell. I shall set it in a sling, in a sling."

"It is vaking up, up. It must have great spirit to vake up after this, after this."

"What are you?" She knew it was a rude question, but time to get the facts straight.

"Ve are bats, bats. Vhat are you, you?"

"I'm a squirrel, I think you can see that."

"Vhats a squirrel? I have never seen one before, before"

"I'm a squirrel! Why do I hurt?"

The younger and larger bat chuckled, "I think you vould hurt after you fell on me, on me. You are lucky you didn't fall from a much higher height."

The older bat swatted him with her wing, "Stop gossiping with it and hold its ving still, still."

"Umm, I don't hurt _that _much, just sores and stuff,"

"and your arm, arm." Dari cut in.

"Yes, and I'm not an it, I'm a her."

"I put your ving in a sling, sling. Dari vill go vith you and help you around the cave, the cave You vill live, after you stay here for seven sunrises, sunrises. That should be enough for your ving to heal."

"Marm, it's an arm." She corrected the old bat.

The squirrel introduced herself to Dari, "I'm Triffle, I need to get out as soon as possible, my home has been taken by vermin."

Dari replied, "I understand what it is like to lose someone close to you, to you."

"Who?"

"My brother, Ares. I vas fortunate to be his brother, brother. I feel there is much I still need to do for him, for him."

"I'm sorry."

0o0o0o0o

They marched northward for six days. On the seventh night, Fatigo, the hare galloper came panting up to Martin and the sergeants in their lead position and threw a salute. "Sah'n'marms! I saw vermin up ahead, enough to make a decent scrape, wot! Looks like they're settin' upon a hedgehog."

Castiona grinned, "Ah'm in the mood tah kill a couple vermin. An' tah free a 'edge'og, thet just makes tha deal sweeter." She hoisted her buckler from her back and took her dirk from its special holder on the strap of the buckler. She then tied the dirk to the handle of her small battleaxe. Tila simply clenched and unclenched her paws several times.

Martin readied his sword, and Pallum squinted his eyes comically.

Gonff nudged Dinny and imitated Pallum perfectly. Dinny shook with barely suppressed laughter.

They crept through the undergrowth growing closer to the hedgehog and the vermin. Martin started the charge. "Redwaaall!" Martin faced three at the same time, a rat, a stoat, and a fox. He feinted at the rat's head, then with a deft movement, with a flash of steel, the rat had the sword through his middle. He took off the fox's head with his blade. He charged the stoat before dodging to the left, but the stoat dodged with him and was given a second to raise his sling, but before he was able to whack at the warrior Martin was saved by the hedgehog, he rolled into the stoat causing great discomfort before Martin was able to drive his sword between the stoats eyes.

The battle over, the Long Patrol group sat down to rest, and (of course) eat. Martin nodded at the hedgehog, "Thanks for saving me, mate."

"Oh, it ain't nothin', you saved me, could I be so forward as to ask you a favour?"

"Anytime."

"Have you heard of the Fur and Freedom fighters?"

"How could I not?"

"Could you help save Noonvale? I'm gathering them again, I have yet to find the Rambling Rosehip Players, I'm getting the Pygmy Shrews later because they're closer to Noonvale."

"Of course, I came back up north to do just that, save Noonvale."

"Hello there, Martin matey!" Gonff skipped over, "You getting to know this hedgehog?"

Martin smiled, "Aye."

"Martin!" The hedgehog exclaimed, "Martin, get in the firelight."

They walked over and the hedgehog danced in delight, "Knew you would come! I knew it! Can't you recognize your old friend, it's me, Pallum!"

Martin smiled and hugged the hedgehog gingerly, "Pallum, great to see you. Though it was rather dark there, good to see you."

**A/N: We have bats, with german accents! That Noonvale song that was sang when Triffle fell, I wrote it. Also, Dari is the work of eulaliaaaa's imagination, and I would like to thank eulaliaaaa for letting me use him. ~W0NWILL**

**A/N: Look back at chapter six! ~W0NWILL**


End file.
